A Yami Thanksgiving
by Love'sBakura
Summary: Ryou and Bakura spend Thanksgiving together. It cute and short.


Well this is a thanksgiving one-shot. Centered on Bakura and Ryou. Um well hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugioh, Bakura or Ryou. Never have and Never will.

**A Yami Thanksgiving **

"Explain one more time." Bakura said, glaring at Ryou with annoyance.

Ryou sighed. Was Bakura _ever_ going to pay enough attention to understand what thanksgiving was? 'Well here we go again.' he thought. "OK Bakura. Thanksgiving is a holiday that comes from American but my family has always celebrated it anyway. During this holiday friends and family come together for a feast and to give thanks, hence the name, for all their blessings, alright?"

Bakura thought for a moment before answering, "I think so but one more question. Do you have to give presents?" he asked, honestly curious.

Ryou smiled, " No 'Kura, you don't have to. Mostly you just prepare a dish, that is if you're a guest, or if you're not going to a party, then you and you're family will have a nice dinner."

Bakura stood up from his place on the couch and walked past Ryou, and to the door of the small apartment. "Wait. Where are you going Bakura?" Ryou asked, looking worried. " Well if we're going to have a feast we need supplies, don't you agree?" he asked. Ryou smiled, walked up to Bakura and hugged him, " You worried Me," he said. Bakura wrapped his arms around Ryou, "Worried you? About what, little one?" he asked.

"I just thought you were going to leave, thinking you didn't the idea of thanksgiving or something along that line..." Ryou looked at his feet. "..maybe you didn't want to spend it with me.'' he mumbled.

"Ah Ryou, you know I wouldn't do that to you." Ryou looked up at Bakura smiling, "I love you."

Bakura chuckled, "Yes, I know. But enough of this lovey-dovey crap. I think we have done enough to make even the pharaoh sick. You said, we get to have a feast, now come on and lets prepare!" Bakura said, dragging Ryou out of the apartment.

OOOOOO

Later that evening Ryou was in the kitchen cooking, while Bakura was at the table tasting everything when Ryou had his back turning.

When Ryou turned around, he was meet with the sight of Bakura with his finger in the sweet potatoes. "Bakura! I told you to leave the food alone!" he shouted.

Bakura licked his finger; trying his bet to look innocent, "But my dear hikari, you never once said I couldn't start again." he said and stuck his finger back in the potatoes.

Ryou sighed, ' How can make him stop eating everything his thinks looks good?' he thought and looked over the other food. There was a hole in each different dish, save for the turkey in which there was a strip of meat tore off. 'Holes, everywhere. Hmm that gives me an idea..."

Bakura was watching Ryou think, 'He's cute when he has a problem. Whoa! Did he just SMIRK!!! Oh that is just not right!' Bakura thought. "Hikari? Ryou, what are you planning?" he asked. Ryou just smiled and took Bakura's hands, "Listen Bakura, if you are going to have your hands all over the food then at least make sure there clean."

Ryou walked out of the kitchen momentarily. 'What? Clean? They're not that dirty.' Bakura thought.

Ryou re-entered the kitchen with a small bottle filled with clean fluid in it. "Let me put some of this disinfectant hand soap on you, alright?" Ryou said, grabbing Bakura's hands and squirting some on them. "Now rub you hands together until it's gone, alright?"

Bakura nodded and rubbed his hands,"This stuff smells." he said, turning his nose away.

Ryou giggled, " I think it smells kind of good." Bakura shook his head, "I can't agree with you there. I think you smell much better." he said, causing Ryou to go red, "Bakura please!" he said embarrassed.

Once Ryou went back to cooking, Bakura decided that he would taste Ryou's newly baked pie. He (as Ryou expected) stuck in his finger the pie and plopped it into his mouth. A moment later his face contorted into a look of disgust. He spit out the food, "Ewww! That was awful Ryou! Ugh!" He claimed while grabbing a clean ix and wiping his tung.

Ryou started laughing, "That's what you get for not listening to me!" he said, giving Bakura his best victory grin. Bakura scowled, "You did this on purpose!" Ryou just grinned. "Oh well lets see if you like it!" he announced.

Bakura grabbed the pie, took a handful, and stuffed it in Ryou's mouth, "Ha! How do you like it?''

he asked. Ryou swallowed, "Mmm! Tastes great Bakura!" he said.

"How can that be?" he asked. Ryou smiled, "tsk tsk tsk. 'Kura you should know that my food always tastes good. It was the soap." Bakura looked at his hands, "You tricked me, and all so you could stop from making sure you're food was delicious!" He sniffed. " You have truly hurt me little one." he said sadly and walked out of the room.

Ryou looked at where he was just sitting, 'Now he's mad at me. I can't really blame him though; I better go make it up to him. If I don't he will be in a foul mood all day, and I can't have that.'

//Yami?// Ryou asked via the mind link.

/.../ No answer

//I'm sorry. Please don't be mad. //

/.../still no answer

//Please yami! I said I was sorry! What will it take for you to forgive me// 'Wow I sound really pathetic right now.' Ryou thought, then smiled. 'Oh well, if I can him not to be mad then all will be well.'

/I want a movie. / He said, sounding pouty.

//huh? What does that have to do with anything//

/You get a certain movie, I forgive you. See/

Ryou sighed. //Fine Yami. What movie do you want// He asked.

/...You're really going to get me a movie/ Bakura asked seeming amazed.

//Yes. Now tell me what film you want//

/Hmm...''Silence of the lambs". /

//Fine. Now you have to be good and no tasting food until I'm done all right. //

/Deal. /

OOOOOO

"I'm thankful for the millennium ring," said Bakura.

Ryou smiled. They had gone to the video store, brought home the desired movie, and were now reciting what they were thankful for. They would eat the meal Ryou had cooked.

Ryou blushed, "I'm thankful for...you Bakura." he said, avoiding eye contact.

Bakura seemed a bit a shamed of him self. He was happy for the ring. The RING! While his sweat hikari was thankful for him. "I'm thankful for you to Ryou. Also for the food you made." he said a bit bashfully.

Ryou smiled and hugged his yami, "Thank you 'Kura." he kissed Bakura cheek. " I love you."

Bakura frowned, "Please Ryou, let us get on with these thank-yous, so we can eat and then get on with better activities." he said wiggling his eyebrows seductively.

"Bakura!" Ryou swatted him on the arm.

"Yes love?" he purred. "Is there anything else you are thankful for?" Ryou asked.

"Hmm...OH I know! The movie we rented. Yeah horror!" he cheered.

"Oh not that flick! Please I hate horror movie. Can we skip it?" he begged.

Bakura shook his head, "Nope! Sorry love but deals a deal." He grinned smugly, "Plus you always cuddle better when you are scared. Heh heh heh."

"Fine." Ryou pouted but secretly he liked having a reason to spontaneously jump on Bakura's lap or place his face on his chest. Not that Bakura will ever know that; if he did, Ryou'd never live it down.

"Time for a holiday kiss." Ryou announced, then rapped his arms around Bakura and kissed him.

Bakura kissed back, and the two only broke away after air was needed.

"Happy thanksgiving 'Kura." he smiled.

Bakura smiled as well, the turned back to the food. "Can we eat now?"He asked.

Ryou nodded, "Yes we can."

**The End**

OK I know it sucked but I had to write something, ya know. Well it was way to fluffy but oh well. And yeah definitely OOC-ish. Well please review anyway. I hope it was a bit OK. Oh and whole soap on the finger thing actually happened to me, so I know for a fact that it taste like crap. One more thing, the reason Ryou didn't taste the disinfectant was because you have to actually, in this case, have your tung touch the finger to taste it. It won't tain the the food unless you, I guess pour some on the food. Eww, It really does taste awefull.


End file.
